


Harry's First Love for the Second time

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cold Draco, From Sex to Love, Harry's POV, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Ten years after Harry left Hogwarts to fight Voldemort, he unexpectedly finds Draco in a muggle Cafe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit short and to the point, which is a reflection of how Draco himself in the story is a bit cold and indifferent :-)

 

 

I glanced over at the gorgeous blond man who sat down next to me at the café counter for a moment, not expecting anything. My mouth gaped open incredulously and I had to quickly close it. I turned my head away as fast as I could.

That was the first bloke I'd ever fallen in love with, back when I was just a boy attending Hogwarts. We had been in the same year until we were 16, but then I basically dropped out of school so that I could defeat Voldemort. He was a fairly cold boy who hated me – and at the time, I would have said I hated him too because he was a right prick – and yet, he was somehow popular with the girls.

His reputation was that of a person who'd hookup with a girl for a couple of hours, and then dump her after he'd had his fun. Thus – even if I had gathered up the courage to talk to him, rather than argue and hurl insults – he wouldn't have been interested in me. It still made me a bit sad to think about it.

“Potter... what are you doing here?” Draco asked me after he'd ordered a ham sandwich and a drink called Kombucha.

“Malfoy, er...” I murmured, unsure how to answer that. I mean I live near here, but as far as I knew, he didn't. So the real question should be what is _he_ doing here. It's a muggle  café after all.

“Ah whatever,” he stated with an uncaring shrug. He slipped me a business card. “I'm a curse breaker now, if you ever need curse broken.”

“Uh... actually...” I muttered because I had an old house that I'd love to have fixed up – if for no other reason than it had a lot more space than my tiny flat. But actually, I'm pretty sure that there was a nasty curse in my flat too. “I do.”

“Good,” he grunted, and then basically ignored me as he ate his food – which was served just then.

I gestured for the waitress to refill my cup with hot water, and then set a bag of my favorite tea in it to steep. As it did, I absently twirled the tiny straw-like stick around my cup. Focusing on the changing color of the water helped me keep my eyes off him. Otherwise I'd be staring at him like a crazy stalker! Again, heh heh.

When I finished my cup of tea, I decided to stand up and leave the cafe before he wondered if I was a weirdo or something. As I did so, he grabbed my sleeve. This made me curious enough to stop.

“I thought you needed a curse broken,” he reminded me.

“I do,” I stated, pointing out the fact that I'd put his card in my back pocket.

“Well if you just give me a couple of minutes to get a box for my leftovers, I'll go with you and do that now.”

“O...kay...” I murmured, not expecting that.

About a half an hour later, we were in my tiny flat. With as few words as possible, he asked me which curse I thought I had, and then busied himself working on detecting and breaking it. I was fascinated to see him use an astonishing amount of specialized equipment that he carried around in a bag. A series of grunts let me know that yes, there was a nasty curse in my flat. He set up a magic circle meant to build up and contain the extra power he'd need to break the curse.

“There... that'll take about an hour...” he informed me once the circle was active.

I then settled his payment so that I couldn't forget and look like a cheep ass jerk. He was as cold and quiet as he ever was – probably biting his tongue to stop from insulting me or winding me up. I wondered if this was still his basic personality or if he was only like that because of me.

With a shrug, I decided to get drunk. Either I'd gather up the courage to babble to him, or I'd drive him off and not have to think about him anymore. Silently, I made myself a screwdriver.

“I'll take one,” he said when he noticed that I was adding vodka to my orange juice.

As we drank, we both relaxed just a little.

“You're gay, right?” Draco asked me unexpectedly.

“Yeah,” I admitted with a nod. It had been in the Daily Prophet, so it was no surprise that he knew it. “But you're not...”

“That's true,” he stated with a nod and a shrug. “I like women so much that I try to find a new one every night.”

Ah... so that hadn't changed. I sighed in disappointment.

“But I've never actually been with a bloke before,” he added with a speculative tone. “So I have no idea if I'd like them too. Maybe I would... I've caught myself thinking about it...”

I tilted my head at him in confusion. Was he suggesting that we have sex? He pointed at my bed.

“You wanna?”

I couldn't actually speak – I was that stunned! So instead, I nodded my head. Draco stood up and walked to the bed, gesturing for me to follow him. We each removed our clothes as we went.

I didn't really know what to expect. Previously when I hooked up, I was usually the one doing most everything. I'd suck on the bloke – usually a muggle who didn't know a thing about me – until he was ready to enter me, and then I'd bounce or rock until he got off. I'd also use a hand on my own shaft to get me off too, which was admittedly fun even if it was a bit one sided.

With Draco, since he'd never been with a man before, I thought I'd have to do the same, but he surprised me. Taking the lead, Draco treated me like he'd treat a woman – I'd imagine. He licked my nipples and kissed my chest as he stroked my shaft.

Light strokes of his hand made me shiver in pleasure. I gasped and panted and moaned shamelessly even though I was usually pretty quiet in bed. Wanting to please him in return, I tried to stroke his body and lick his nipples, but I must admit that what he was doing to me made it very hard to think coherently. We worshiped each other for a long time, which I frankly loved.

Just when I thought he was going to progress to penetration, a bell dinged fairly loudly. Draco chuckled wryly. A soft but tiny smile formed on his lips just before he looked over his shoulder at the magic circle.

“Give me a minute, and then we'll continue this,” he stated as he got out of bed. I watched him cast a bunch of spells into the circle and over his equipment, and then he nodded in satisfaction. “That'll take a while, but then the curse should be broken.”

I grinned at him as he crawled back into bed with me. I really wanted to kiss him, but he avoided my mouth. It was like he thought kissing was icky or something. Anyway, I decided that it was my turn to play with him again.

I took his shaft into my mouth. It had been hard prior to his getting out of bed, but at the moment, it was only about half hard. He moaned happily as I sucked on him, but practically the moment he was fully hard again, he stopped me.

“If you keep doing that, I'm going to cum. Give me a moment...”

I watched him look up at the ceiling for a few seconds, and then he rolled on top of me. His eyes looked far away as he pushed into me. Draco had a look of such intense concentration that it made me wonder if he was afraid of and trying not to hurt me.

Happily, he was buried deep a few moments later. I braced myself against the headboard as he thrust into me quite forcefully. Having him in my bed and inside me was sheer bliss! This was a good 10 year fantasy come true!

For having been so close to cumming a minute ago, he suddenly had stamina to last quite a while. Both of us started grunting and panting in pleasure as he pounded into me. Even my headboard got into the act by banging quite loudly.

I was damn near ready to explode into a thousand pieces some time later when my neighbor returned, got impatient with us, and started banging on the wall between our flats in a warning to finish up already. Strangely, this made me chuckle for a second before I clutched Draco to me and shook ever so slightly, squirting out a mess between us.

Draco grasped my hips hard enough to bruise and ground into me as he also climaxed. His breath escaped him in a soft roar as he pumped me full. I loved the feel of it and wanted to hold onto him for the rest of time. He let me for a few moments as he recovered, but then he withdrew from me and rolled out of bed.

“Do you mind if I take a shower?” Draco asked a bit flatly.

“Not at all,” I replied with a mental sigh of disappointment. Just once, it would be nice for a lover to want to stay and cuddle when we were done. Maybe even spend the night.

After his shower, he checked on the curse. “This still has a few more hours to go, but I don't need to do anything else to it. When the crystal is done absorbing the curse, it'll shatter, and then you'll be curse free. So... I'm going to take off.”

I nodded a bit morosely as I watched him get dressed.

“Bye!” He called out as he left. I had nothing better to do, so I rolled over and went to sleep.

 

***

 

I didn't hear from him for a good two weeks, and then I got a call. I almost didn't answer my phone because I didn't recognize the number, but something made me shrug and press the talk button.

“Hello?”

“You mind if I come over for a bit?”

My mouth hung open in shock. “How did you get this number?!” Not to mention, why on Earth did Draco Malfoy – pureblood snob if there ever was one – have a muggle phone???

“I saw a business card holder on your desk and took one,” he stated. I figured he must be referring to when he was over here breaking my curse.

“Oh...” I murmured, and then scratched my head as I thought about this. “Uh... my place is a mess...”

“I don't care,” he grunted, making me think that he had just shrugged.

“I suppose,” I murmured, secretly happy that I'd get to see him again.

“I'm almost there, actually. The woman I was planning to hookup with tonight had to bail. So I was wondering if you wanted to have sex again.”

I'm glad he had mentioned this before he showed up because I would have probably looked a little disappointed by this news had he told me in person. Not disappointed by the prospect of sex, but disappointed that he only thought of me after the woman canceled their plans.

“Uh... sure... I'll leave the door unlocked, so just let yourself in, but I need to hop in the shower,” I told him.

“Okay,” he agreed, and then abruptly hung up.

I very hastily cast spells to try to clean up the worst of the mess since I'd been too busy working to clean during the last few days. Then I got in the shower and did some necessary cleaning – including internal cleaning that would make lovin' a bit easier.

When I was done, I dried off and wrapped the towel around my hips. Using another towel, I rubbed my hair dry as I walked out of my bathroom to see if he had arrived yet. To my surprise, he grabbed me, dragged me to my bed, and pushed me on it before I had a chance to say a word. Not even hi!

Draco must have been very worked up by that woman before she bailed on him because he practically attacked me. I tensed up for a second when I realized that he was just going to oil himself up and enter me, but then I exhaled and surrendered to him. No matter how abrupt and cold he was being, it was still better than never seeing him again.

We had some pretty hot sex for at least an hour before – once again the neighbor got fed up and started pounding on the wall – we climaxed. I have no idea what he was thinking, but for me, the orgasm was incredible. Mind blowing! I really wish that we could do it again immediately, but I'm fairly certain that we were both going to have to recover for a while before we could give it another go.

Except that he only lay in bed for a few minutes before getting up. “I'm going to go take a shower.”

“Yeah,” I agreed with a frustrated sigh, knowing that I may as well just go to sleep. He was only going to leave when he was done. Sure enough, Draco noticed that I was asleep – although I wasn't fully asleep just yet, only about half asleep – exhaled in relief, and then got dressed. He slipped out of my little flat without even trying to wake me up to say goodbye.

Oh well...

Two weeks later, he came over again, and then after that, he showed up almost every Sunday. It was strange in that we almost never talked – which was probably a good thing since it also meant that we didn't argue. We just had incredible sex, and then he left. That said, I noticed that on the days that Draco showed up kind of early, he'd quietly play one of my video games or something while I finished up my work.

As the executive in charge of a couple of different charities, I often had projects – such as grant and funding requests – due first thing Monday morning, and so working on them on Sunday just made sense to me. Draco – as a curse breaker – usually had weekends off. I'm almost certain that he spent Friday and Saturday nights in a club until he hooked up with someone. Not to mention, he was seriously good in bed, so he probably had an excellent reputation to keep him in demand.

About six months after we first started hooking up, I met someone – a muggle man – who I seriously rather liked. I hung out with him every night for a week before we actually had sex. That happened to be on a Saturday night. We were up half the night before falling asleep.

As a result, we were still sleeping when Draco arrived on Sunday. I'd given him a key at some point, so he let himself in. I didn't know this at the time because he turned around and left the moment he saw me in bed with someone else.

When I did finally wake up, I noticed that it was only about an hour before Draco usually showed up, so I asked the bloke I liked to leave. He looked almost comically disappointed, which made me want to kiss him. We kissed and fooled around for a while, but then I insisted that he had to leave.

I didn't want to deal with the awkward situation of two lovers meeting each other just yet. Maybe in the future if I decided I was serious about either of them, but for now, it was just playing. As far as I could tell, it was just playing for them too.

Which made me seriously confused when Draco didn't show up. I waited for hours – long past the time I normally finished my work and had dinner. Just after I took a shower and slipped into bed, I decided to call him.

“Hello?” Draco grumbled, sounding upset.

“Are you okay?” I asked in concern. “You haven't come over...”

“Nah, I'm sick today. I'm probably going to be sick next Sunday too, so don't worry if I don't come over,” he stated coldly. He was _always_ cold, so I almost thought nothing of it, but the fact that he was already sure he was still going to be sick next week confused me.

“Uh... Is something wrong?” I wondered, puzzled.

“Not particularly,” he stated, but something in his voice made me think he was lying.

“Are you sure?” I asked with a frown.

“I'm sure!” He roared angrily. “I'm going to be sick for a while, so don't worry about me. Just call me when you're done messing around with that guy!”

“Wait! What?” I asked in confusion.

“Don't try to deny it!” He exclaimed angrily.

“I'm not, but how do you even know about him, and more importantly, why do you care?” I demanded, a bit upset myself now. “You have sex with women all the time!”

“Yes, but that's different!” Draco yelled emotionally.

“How?!” I asked incredulously.

“Because that's women! They don't really mean anything to me!” He confessed, and then gasped and went silent.

“Uh...” I really wasn't sure how to respond to that. “So... wait! Do you mean to say that you're mad at me because I mean something to you?”

“No!” He roared way more emphatically than necessary. This indicated that he was probably lying. 

I shrugged. “Then what does it matter who I sleep with?”

“ARGH!” He roared before hanging up on me.

I stared at the phone for a good two minutes before I shook my head and tossed it on my bed. Whatever...

The next week passed in much the same way as the previous one had. I spent a lot of time with the new bloke I liked. We had a  _lot_ of sex, and so he practically lived with me for the whole week, which was heavenly. But then I asked him to leave on Sunday afternoon.

“Do you have someone else coming over or something?” He asked jokingly, holding me close and nibbling on my neck.

“I might, I'm not entirely sure,” I admitted with a shrug.

“Oh...” he stated in mild surprise as he let me go and took a step back. “I'm sorry; I didn't realized that you had a boyfriend already.”

“Well... I don't think I do...” I began, not sure how to explain it. “He just comes over when he's in the mood – almost always on Sunday – has his way with me, and then leaves.”

“That doesn't sound very fun for you,” he muttered, clearly offended on my behalf.

I shrugged again. “That's true, except that the sex is so fabulous that I don't mind. He was also my first love, and the thought of never seeing him again hurts a bit.”

“Ah,” he remarked in understanding. “So while you might be willing to get into an official relationship with me, you probably won't give him up because you're not really with him all that much anyway.”

“Exactly,” I stated with a tiny smile, glad that he understood.

“I guess I can handle that... So long as he doesn't abuse you or anything,” he said, kissing me on the cheek. “But wait a minute; just exactly how fabulous could the sex possibly be???”

I laughed and grinned. “Well... he's a notorious womanizer and has had a  _lot_ of practice in bed. Each time, I feel like the Earth moves under the building!”

“Yeah... I'd probably hang onto that on the side too!” He stated with a wry chuckle. I kissed him before sending him on his way. Then I sat down to do my work.

“So you're still with him?” My prickly bastard of a lover demanded almost jealously a little over two minutes later, surprising me. I turned around in my chair and stared at him. “I thought you were like me, not staying with anyone in particular longer than a few nights!”

“Well,” I began with a shrug. “That's true enough. I haven't found someone I like who likes me in return until now.”

“So you like him?” Draco asked with a grumble.

“Yeah,” I admitted honestly. “He knows about you, by the way, and he doesn't seem to mind that I don't want to give you up.”

“Argh!” Draco growled, pulling on his hair as he paced my tiny apartment. “Why?!”

I wondered if he was actually asking me that, and if so, why what? He continued to pace, and after a few moments, I decided to return to my work. Draco wasn't actually talking to me or paying any attention to me anyway.

Eventually, he stopped pacing and faced the ceiling. Still tugging on his hair – as far as I could tell out of the corner of my eye – he half whined.

“Merlin's rotting brain! Why does _he_ have to be the one I like?!” Draco shouted at the ceiling.

“Huh?” I asked in confusion, turning around to look at him again.

“You!” Draco cried out, pointing at me as if accusing me of something wicked.

“Me what?” I wondered.

“I don't think you even noticed, but ever since we were in Fifth Year, I've thought about you all the time!” Draco confessed rather loudly. “I could _not_ even _begin_ to understand why, so I just ignored my feelings and tried to get you out of my head! Imagine my surprise when we met up again at random in a cafe!”

“Wait...” I was more confused than ever now. “You wanted me back in Hogwarts?”

“Yeah... I used to stare at you during class...”

“I don't remember you staring at me. In fact, it strange that you say that because I really liked you back then. I practically stalked you in Sixth Year,” I admitted, not able to look him in the eye. “You were my first love...”

“I was???” Draco asked in astonishment.

“Still are,” I confessed in a near whisper. “Why do you think I put up with the way you treat me?”

He looked down in something close to shame. “I'm sorry about that, but I don't know how...” He shrugged helplessly. “I don't know how to deal with my feelings. I don't know how to act around you. I don't know how to actually  _be_ in a relationship! I love having sex with women! I never thought about being with a man – except for horny teenaged wondering. I also never had a girlfriend, so I just don't know how to be with someone...”

I gave him a tiny smile. “I've only had one or two boyfriends, and those didn't last more than a couple months each. Thus, I'm not an expert in relationships either. Would you like to figure out how to have a relationship with me?”

He looked down and away, and then at his feet, and finally at the ceiling. “Yeah...” he murmured softly.

I smiled and stepped closer to him. “Well, the first thing you have to know is this...” I pulled him closer and kissed him. He seemed to resist at first, and then melted and wound his arms around me as he returned my kiss.

Our kiss lasted a good minute, but then I laced my fingers through his and stepped back so I could simply look at him.

“Anything else I should know?” Draco wondered with a tiny but cute little smile.

“Just that when we're done having sex, I'd like you to stay with me. Cuddle. Sleep. Snuggle. Things like that...” I informed him.

“That'll be weird,” he remarked, and then shrugged. “But I'll try it.”

Happier than I can ever remember being, I led him to bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of the reasons I love Drarry so much is that I love Draco's character. He can literally be almost anything and it's in character, lol! The books portrayed him as everything from cold and snide to hot tempered and mean. I'd like to think that if he really had spent 10 years having meaningless one offs, he'd be ready to bite back his temper (and might actually be a bit depressed) and simply exist around Harry in silence for the most part, taking whatever he can get :-)  
> As always, I do my own editing, so let me know if you find typos :-)


End file.
